Express the percent as a decimal. $94.5\%$
Solution: $94.5$ percent = $94.5$ per cent = $94.5$ per hundred $94.5\% = \dfrac{94.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{94.5\%} = 0.945$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.